A Desperate Revenge
by WolfinRed
Summary: 18 students has been sent to school for prodigies, or at least, that's what they thought. Something is not right about that school and they will do anything to uncover the truth before more of them fall into despair.


**A Desperate Revenge**

Here he stood, in front of the big doors leading to the gymnasium. Voices could be heard coming from the other side.

"I guess that everyone else is already in the gym by now, maybe I will be able to finally meet the other students." He thought to himself. "I haven't seen anyone since I woke up in this classroom."

As he rushed on the doors to opened them, a beam of light passed trough the opening of the gym doors illuminating those dark hallways behind him. As soon as he entered the big room, a dead silence took place and he could feel that everyone was looking at him. The room was filled with other students who all seemed to be around his age. After a while of being in this situation, a guy with silver grey hair decided to come and greet him.

"Hi, my name is Yu Narukami." he said "looks like you're the 18th person who has been invited here."

"Hum... hi, I'm Makoto Yuki" responded the blue hair guy who just entered the room, a bit shocked by what was happening.

Eighteen students were invited to follow classes in this particular school. They were all chosen for being the best in their " field of interest ".

"HEYYYYYYY MAKOTO" screamed a voice coming from the back of the room.

A guy with short hairs wearing a cap and with a friendly face arrived from that direction

"Never thought I'd see you here." said Junpei "I am here for being a pro baseball player. I might be a bit of a slacker, but when i am on the field, no one can beat me."

"As if!" Junpei startled after hearing that voice coming from behind him.

He turned himself to answer that comment, letting Makoto see the girl who shouted walking their way. She had brown hair and a pink sweather .

"You can't even hit the ball when it's coming your way. Anyway, do you really have to make such a scene everytime a new person enter the room. Geez, your starting to get annoying" responded Yukari. She then turned to Makoto " I am sorry for this, but hey, happy to see a familiar face around other than Stupei's and if you really wanna know, I am the «Ultimate archer», supposedly". A look of concern could be read on her face once she finished her sentence.

"Come on Yukari, if you have been chosen for this school, I am sure you must be great at it" said a girl with green hair and a sweet voice that appeared from the right. When she finished to cheer Yukari up, she then turned to him "Oh, I am Fuuka Yamagashi by the way, nice to meet you. I am actually a pretty good cook, what's your speciality?"

"My speciality?" he then tought "That's right, I came here for a reason too." he took out his invitation from his pocket and then saw " "the Ultimate loner"... I can't tell them this, I know i've never been good around people, but come on. I should find somethin..."

"Booooyaaaaahhhh, I am not the only one with a lame ass title"

"Crap, I guess I said it out loud." The voice that just screamed arrived beside the new guy. It was a boy with brown hair. He also had hearphones around his neck.

"Aw man, I am so happy to see another person like me. I am Yosuke Hanamura, the "Ultimate clumsy"... Lame right, how couldn't they find something else, I mean there's plenty of things that describes me better than that... no?"

"Continue dreaming Yosuke"

This time, the voice came from the left. When he turned, he could see two girls approching. The first one is the one that talked. She had short brown hair and was wearing a green athletic jacket. The other one looked more timid. She had long black hair and was wearing a red sweather with a red hairband. The first girl continued.

"I think that clumsy is the best thing that describes you Yosuke." She then turned to Makoto "Don't listen to him too much, he's always blabbering nonsense. But hi, I am Chie Satonaka known for my mastering of martial arts"

"Chie, you're not even practicing any of them, you're just watching them in movies" said the second girl while laughing hysterically.

"Ugh, Yukiko, you didn't have to tell him... Anyway, this here is Yukiko Amagi, the heir of a historical inn in Inaba and also my best friend. Oh and don't worry, she's always like that. Once she starts laughing, you cannot stop her."

The three teens laughed at that last comment. Then, he showed up

"Yuki-chan, your laugh is so sweet, I think I just fell in love" said a guy coming this way at a very fast pace. He had blond hair and was wearing a white shirt with a red flower attached to it. "Oh and Chie your jokes are beary funny hahahaha"

"But, I haven't even made a joke" answered Chie disgusted

"And hum... who are you?" Makoto added.

"My name is Teddie, the Ultimate seducer. If you don't mind, I am not interested in guys... But you look nice, so I guess we can be friends."

The four of them restarted their laugh until a voice coming from the back stopped them.

"You guys are all a bunch of imbeciles!" The person who said that was a girl with short blue hair that was wearing a kind of cap. She was alone in a corner of the room. "Something is not right here. I am pretty sure you woke up in a classroom, am I right?"

"Hum... yeah. How did you know?" he responded, shocked.

"Easy, we all experienced the same thing. While you guys are laughing, something bigger might be prepared. We are probably all in great danger and you're all wasting your time goofing off."

"Oh, come on, that's especially in times like these that we need to be cheerful." Responded a girl near their position. " If we all become dark and gloomy, we'll just become scared and we will lose our cool."

She then turned to face the young boy who just entered and came closer. She had reddish hair with two pony tail.

"Hi, my name is Rise Kujikawa, the Ultimate singer, but I guess you already know me, teehee"

"Nope, never heard of."

"... Wow, no need to be so cold. But anyway, that over there is Naoto Shirogane. Just because she's a great detective, she think she can gives us orders. Don't listen to her though, she's just killing the mood."

"Cut your crap Rise! Naoto is right on this." The agressive voice that has been shout came from around the middle of the gym. A tall guy with bleached hair and a black sweather with a skull on it was standing there, watching the group. "It's been hours that we're stuck here and nothing happened yet. We need to do something about this or else I am gonna break something."

"You're right, but we need to remain calm if we want to be able to understand what is happening." said another voice. A beautiful girl with long red hair then came out from behind Kanji accompanied by two other person. One was a guy with short grey hair and the other was a blond girl with a light blue dress. Then, she continued : "If we want to know what's going on, we will need to work together and for this, and for this, we need to know with whom we are working. I am Mitsuru Kirijo, the Ultimate commander. This here is Akihiko Sanada, the Ultimate boxer"

"Hi, nice to meet you" he followed.

"And finally we have Aigis, the Ultimate weapon"

"It's an honor to meet you all" finished Aigis.

"So Mitsuru and Akihiko are here too. The two most popular students of my time in Gekkoukan high" thought Makoto "But i can't seem to recognize the other one. The Ultimate weapon ugh? Gah... at this point, I don't think I want to question what is really going on, but one thing is for sure, I don't want piss those guys off".

"Hum..., yeah I guess you're right. I am sorry about earlier. My name is Kanji Tatsumi, the hum... Ultimate artisan." said the tall guy, lowering his voice and bushing at the last part.

"The what?" questionned Makoto

"I said, I am the Ultimate artisan, got a problem with that?" responded the angried Kanji.

"No, no that's ok " answered Makoto with a nervous laugh while taking a few step away.

"The artisan huh? I wonder what kind of stuff he makes. Oh well, I'd better leave him alone for now. Who knows what he could do to me if I go too far" he then said to himself.

After having a look around the room, he then noticed three more person discussing near the stage. The first one was a gloomy looking guy with a coat and a tuque, the second one was a young boy that looks way more mature than he should be and the last one is... a dog-like creature?

"No that's impossible, I can't see his face but from what I can see, he looks pretty human to me, if it was not for those pointy ears on the top of his head."

To be sure, he decided to go check it out but as he was making his first step, a voice that came from nowhere stopped him.

"Welcome, my dear students, to your new year in our prestigious school."

Everyone was searching the person who said that and then a mysterious man with long brown hair, wearing a brown suit and glasses appeared on the stage.

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki and I am the principal of this school."

* * *

 _*Author's note*_

 _Hey there people, the first chapter is already over and luckily, I am still full of inspiration to continue this. Before leaving you, let me clarify some things._

 _1\. Teddie and Aigis are gonna be human for the sake of the story. I did this to put them on same basis as everyone. So no advantage for being an indestructible robot. (It will also be easier for me to work with them like that)_

 _2\. I changed Koromaru's shape for the same reason. I wanted EVERY playable characters for 3 and 4 but I didn't want to remove what makes him a different character so I kept his appearence._

 _3\. Note that the story takes place in 2012, around the time of P4A. This means that the characters of P3 are 2 years older than in their original game._

 _I hope you guys liked that chapter. Don't hesitate to comment on who you want to see survive or about your favorite character. My story is basically all created and I kind of know all main events that will happen, so be assured, it won't influence the rest of the story._

 _See you next chapter._

 **Makoto, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, Koromaru, Ken, Shinjiro**

 **Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Naoto**


End file.
